Darkspore Media
Also See Maxis' Official YouTube Channel. Over time, Maxis had released many videos pertaining-to Darkspore. This is a full list of them, both Official and Unofficial*. These are sorted by Upload date, the oldest first and the newest last. : *By ‘Unofficial’, this means not directly released by Maxis. Official Video Releases Darkspore Gameplay Trailer #1 : : Check out footage from the new action RPG from Maxis! : Darkspore Trailer : : Check out the trailer for Maxis' new sci-fi action RPG! : Producer Diary #1: Squads : : Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Executive Producer Mike Perry talks about building a collection of genetic heroes and organizing them into squads to make a strategic set of heroes whose combat abilities complement each other. : Developer Walktrough: Co-op : Part 1 : : Join Dan Kline and Paul Sottosanti from the Darkspore team, as they guide you through a co-op playthrough of Cryos. : Here at the Maxis studio, we wanted to show you a bit about the Darkspore game we are developing. : Thanks for checking out our new developer walkthrough! : Part 2 : : Join Dan Kline and Paul Sottosanti from the Darkspore team, as they guide you through a co-op playthrough of Cryos. : Here at the Maxis studio, we wanted to show you a bit about the Darkspore game we are developing. : Thanks for checking out our new developer walkthrough! : Producer Diary #2: Loot Collection : : Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Gameplay Engineer Casey Weaver and Systems Designer Paul Sottosanti give an in depth look at loot collection. : Darkspore Gameplay Trailer #2: Co-Op : : Multiplayer in Darkspore lets up to four gamers fight as a team, combining abilities and coordinating attacks to create awesome battle effects and overwhelm enemies. By working as a team and complementing each other's abilities, players will find co-op gameplay in Darkspore to be an action packed blast, and this trailer shows off those goods in greater detail than ever shown before! : Laser Tank Clip - Laser Tank Template Challenge : Check out the attack style of the Laser Tank NPC. : This clip can be used by entrants in the Laser Tank template challenge to inform their design submissions. Good luck! : Challenge link: http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/66741.page#2973501 : Community Q&A with Michael Arsers : : Max on Facebook asked us, "Can you fight other players' creatures?" Darkspore software engineer, Michael Arsers, answers this question in our first Community Q&A video. Check out our Facebook page for more opportunities to interview the devs: http://www.facebook.com/darkspore. : Producer Diary #3: PVP : Round 1 : : Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Gameplay Engineer Michael Arsers gives an in depth look at PVP. : Round 2 : : Join Michael Arsers, gameplay engineer at Maxis, as he leads you through the second Round of a PVP match started in our PVP Diary! : Darkspore Hero Spotlight #1: Zrin The Sunfist : : Join, Paul Sottosanti, Darkspore Systems Designer, in our first Darkspore Hero Spotlight, as he walks you through the abilities of Zrin The Sunfist. : Producer Diary #4: Editor.mov : : Darkspore engineer Casey Weaver takes us through the Darkspore Hero Editor. : Use the Hero Editor to make each of your Heroes unique with loot you've collected throughout the game. See statistical advantages and disadvantages of equipped gear in real time to create squads of three tailored to your play style. In addition to upgrading your hero's stats and abilities, take advantage of the intuitive placement, paint and detail features to get the exact look you want. With a nearly limitless array of combinations at your fingertips, you will have a truly individual gameplay experience. : Darkspore Hero Spotlight #2: Andromeda : : Darkspore Systems Designer Paul Sottosanti takes us through a new Hero Spotlight Video, showcasing the abilities of the Gravitic War Master, Andromeda, a Tempest Class hero and one of the more than 25 characters that gamers will be able to collect, upgrade and customize. : Darkspore Limited Edition Trailer : : Players who pre-order the game will get early access to Maldri, the special Hero spotlighted in the Darkspore Limited Edition trailer. Maldri is one of the more formidable Heroes in the game, armed with a number of devastating attacks, including a Quantum blink strike, and equipped with exclusive armor -- the Galactic Eviserator and the Hyperspatial Protector -- which provides a significant boost to defensive stats. : Community Q&A on the Chain Game : : Khari on Facebook asked us, "What kinds of things do you do in the Chain Game?" : Filipe asked ,"If I chain a stage to get better loot and I loose, do I only loose the loot, or do I lose any experience points acquired in that game?" : Paul and Lauren answer the community and discuss the chain game mechanics and the various loot in Darkspore. : Darkspore beta trailer : : Sign-up for the Darkspore Beta on beta.darkspore.com! : Darkspore Hero Spotlight #3 - Viper : : Watch Viper, the Toxic Ravager, in action and get an overview of his special abilities and upgrades. : Darkspore Enemy Spotlight #1: Scaldron : : See the first Enemy Spotlight showcasing some of the various adversaries that will be encountered on the planet of Scaldron. : Scaldron is unique because this particular planet contains enemies from all five genesis types including Cyber, Plasma, Quantum, and others! The combination of enemies to be faced are boundless, so it will be up to gamers to make sure their squad is versatile and prepared for anything! : Darkerspore (April Fool's Day Joke from Maxis) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bF0eW2Kn8WI&feature=player_profilepage : We're ready to announce a new project on the horizon for Maxis. Get ready for an badder, grittier game than ever before! The makers of Spore and Darkspore bring you... Darkerspore! : Darkspore Hero Spotlight #4 - Meditron : : Watch Meditron, the Repair Bot, in action and get an overview of his special abilities and upgrades. : Darkspore Intro : : This is the full cut-scene intro for Darkspore. It describes your role in the game, the history of the Darkspore, and introduces the Genetic Heroes along with the five Genesis Science types. Players are allowed to skip this intro in-game by pressing the ESC key, so we've posted the full HD intro here. : Darkspore Hero Spotlight #5 - Skar : : Watch Skar, the Shadow of Death, in action and get an overview of his special abilities and upgrades. : Darkspore Launch Trailer : : Darkspore Launch Trailer! : Available Now : Zelems : : Nocturna : : Verdanth : : Cryos : : Infinity : : Scaldron : : Darkspore Accolades Trailer : : Darkspore Dance Compilation : : Alienware EXCLUSIVE: Darkspore Hero Spotlight - Orion : : Alienware exclusive video diary from the developers of Darkspore, Maxis Studio, on the hero - Orion : Unofficial Video Releases : : : : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2hQ2Zdf8nA&feature=player_detailpage : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tcyv352g7Y&feature=player_detailpage : Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Media